


Matching Pair

by GalaxyPixel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel is petty, Living Together, M/M, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Dean keeps stealing Gabe's socks, so he gets revenge by being petty.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Matching Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArthursKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/gifts).



> this started as a birthday fic for a friend but its almost a month late so yeah  
> here it is finally anyways! hope you enjoy!

Dean opened the fridge, wanting to get a snack. Dinner was too far away and he was hungry, it was his day off and Gabriel woke them up too early, excited about their day off. He looked around, not seeing the chocolate. It was probably put into a cupboard, where it could melt. He didn’t understand his boyfriend’s thought process about where he put their sweets, but he didn’t question it anymore.

Opening the cupboard, he saw the chocolate. And the other candy. And he realised that he hadn’t bought any of it. Gabriel had, which was the problem.

“Gabe!”

“Yeah?” Gabriel said sweetly, peeking his head around the kitchen door, hiding his body in the hall.

“Why did you put post-it notes on the food you bought. I swear I also saw it on the cheese. All the post-its say: “do not eat”. We live together Gabe! We have been living together for four years! What do you mean, I can’t eat it? You stopped after two years, why did you start again?”

Gabriel pouts. “It’s my food, I bought it.”

“With our bank account. We share the money, Gabe. Why do you put post-it notes on it as if we’re roommates and you bought it with your sad student loan money, which we can’t share. Please stop, we share everything, why say I can’t eat the food.”

“Because!” Gabriel stepped inside the kitchen and held up a finger, pointing it towards Dean. “You know those very warm socks I have? They are very very warm. You keep stealing those! But they’re my socks. Buy your own socks. When you stop stealing mine, I’ll stop with the post-its.”

Dean sighed, looking from his feet, which were covered in the fuzzy warm socks that Gabe owned, back to Gabriel’s pouting face. “Okay, I’ll go buy my own.”

Gabriel grinned and held out his hands. “Give me my socks back, my feet are cold.”

Dean shook his head and grabbed his jacket. “What? No. I’m going to buy my own chocolate if you won’t share.”

“This is why nobody likes you, Dean!” Gabriel yelled at his boyfriend, who didn’t even look back at him standing in the open door, without his fuzzy socks.

When Dean came home from the mall he had indeed bought chocolate and no fuzzy socks. But he’d bought so much he was willing to share with Gabriel.

“Okay, I forgive you. But still, you need to buy your own socks. I can just give them for your birthday if you still haven’t bought them at that time.”

Dean pouted. “Socks as a birthday present? Then I will be a very mature adult, like Sam. I don’t like that idea.”

“Tough luck, stop stealing my socks then,” Gabriel grinned. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. “I’m going to bed, I’m tired.”

“Okay, I’m going to watch the end of the game and then I’ll go to sleep.”

Gabriel nodded, pecked Deans lips and walked upstairs. Dean knew he didn’t like watching sports, so it used to happen that Dean was watching the end of a game when Gabriel already went to bed. It gave Gabriel a little more sleep, which he needed because his alarm clock also went off at an earlier time than Dean’s.

Dean finished the game and walked upstairs. He had bought some extra fuzzy socks, which he hadn’t told Gabe about because he was going to gift them later. At least his boyfriend wasn’t that mad, but he was right about the socks. If only he would stop with the notes.

Seeing Gabriel lying in their bed made him smile. He stood next to him and started to shake him softly. “Hey, Gabe. Wake up. Wake up, Gabe.”

Gabriel grumbled and turned his back to Dean, pulling the covers over his head. “Hnngghh”

“Gabe, wake up, please?”

“What do you want?” Gabriel mumbled sleepily.

“I uhmm… ”

“You could have chosen not to bother me and just join me and bed and sleep. What’s the matter, Dean? What do you-”

“I love you,” Dean said, almost tripping over his words. 

Gabriel sat up at the statement and turned to glare at Dean. “I love you too. Now get the fuck in bed or go back downstairs to your game downstairs.”

“I also bought you new fuzzy socks.”

“Dean, I don’t care, I’m sleeping. Tell me again tomorrow.” Gabriel lay back down and closed his eyes, done with Deans nonsense. 

Dean smiled softly and kissed Gabriel’s head. He slipped into bed and hugged his boyfriend close. “Love you, Gabe.”

“Sleep Dean. If you have gotten the good fuzzy socks I’ll stop with the notes on the food.”

“Good. And I did. They’re super new.”

“Hnnggh. Sleep.” 

Gabriel put his face in Dean’s neck and nuzzled close, making sure Dean wouldn’t be able to go anywhere for that night. They’d figure it out. For now, it was sleepy time.


End file.
